


into the sun

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Established Relationship, M/M, Sadstuck, vlogging - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 14:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14021856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: really sad story.. be warne





	into the sun

**Author's Note:**

> why did i write this

.one daye. karattatata was walking outside and was looking directly at the sun. then dave phased through the wall, and walked to karkaraktakrat. 

"lol hey broseph whats happenin brotha bro"

he exclaimed loudly. karkat turned torwards his bf and dragged him by th front of his dumb fuckign god tier cape and yelled in his ear so loud that he was physically knocked back into the sun and died. krgat was so distraught that he waited fr davevv to return one day. suddenly dave flew back from the space and he was now on fire.

karkat started screaming at dave to stop being on fire, and going so fast. dave did not listen as per fucking usual then he crashed into karkat so hard that it created a crater in th fucking where ever they are and then he died. daev is really sad now. karkat rose up covered in blood and his mangled corpse laughed at him. dave is confused and upset.

karkattat holds out a selfie stick and his high quality camera to dave and says in his screechy piss baby voice, 

"HAHA FUCKING IDIOT. IT WAS A PRANK YOU BUFFOON. YOU JUST GOT 'WRECKED'."

and dave starts crying on video. karkat uploads the vlog to youtube and gets 5,000,000 views that same instant of a second. karat comfrts dav and kises him on his fucking nose like hes a small child, and he stops crying like a lil baba.

he apologisez to davidson and hugs him like those fucking things. the bears. care bears. i forgot what they were called and i was sitting there like wtf lmao. so anyways because that was so fucking gay god himself descended from mount fuck you and cured them both from their fucking bleeding and then ascends back up. daves no longer burnt because he flew into the sun and karkat is not a mangled crushed corpse. 

the nex daydave took really big steps up to kahjarkararkat and asked if he liked jake paual. karkat started crying and then layd down on the concrete of outside and curled up in a ball and strted sobbing. dave also did this bc he didnt want to feel left out then karkat pulled out his vlogger cam and fuck,,ing recorded it then they added loads of funny things such as Funny Outdated meme one and two, then small children commented on it saying that theyre gay.

karkat swaw theese comm ents and was really sad. how could some one say that about him and his boyfriend! dave kises it all better because he can then those small kids tht said that vanished into the shadow realm with vriska to torment them forever for such a heinous crime.

now they can upload vlogs in peace, without being disturbed again.


End file.
